The installation of air brake anchor springs on cam type vehicle air brakes is often difficult. The springs are usually gripped and stretched for installation using locking pliers or some other type of gripping tool. This can damage the springs and may be dangerous if the gripping tool slips off the end of the spring. This technique requires a considerable effort on the part of the installer for stretching the spring.
The present invention relates to a tool that may be used for the convenient handling of such springs.